The deadly sins
by Jo.Farrow
Summary: Bella emménage à Chicago à la fin du lycée, pleine d'espoirs et de rêves. En à peine quelques heures, elle assiste pourtant à une chose qui va changer sa vie de la plus violente des façons. Edward est de son côté un homme violent, héritier d'un monde sortant de l'ombre, et Bella va se retrouver poussée sur son chemin. All humans. Rated M.
1. Prologue

_Blabla de l'auteur : _

_Bonjour, pour faire court on va dire que je suis Jo', et que j'ai envie depuis un long moment d'écrire une fanfiction twilight dans ce genre là, qui est très différent de ce que j'avais fait il y a cinq ans. Adieu les histoires d'amour gnangnan. Je veux de l'action, que l'on ce le dise hahaha._

_Je précise qu'ici, dans ce petit monde que je suis en train de créer, ils seront tous humains. Dark Edward, sur tous les points. Je vais essayer de suivre le plan que je me suis fixée, mais connaissant mon esprit qui peut vagabonder très loin sans me demander mon avis, nous risquons tous d'avoir des surprises, moi la première._

_Vu le contenu qui va se trouver ici dans les pages à venir, je pense mettre un rating M. Pour un public averti. _

_Voilà, je pense que pour l'instant, tout est dit. Je vous invite à venir découvrir les premiers mots de mon nouveau bébé._

_All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Prologue.**

Mon père me conduisit à mon nouvel appartement, la radio de la voiture diffusant une chanson on ne peut plus ringarde. C'était pourtant la seule chose brisant le silence inconfortable qui régnai dans la voiture. Je triturai le bord de la chemise de dentelle blanche que je portais, essayant de respirer calmement. Nous étions en voiture depuis quelques heures déjà, et je désespérais de voir la ville de Chicago apparaitre au loin.

Je quittai le nid, à savoir la maison de mon père ou j'avais vécu presque toute ma vie pour m'installer à Chicago, ou j'avais trouvé un poste de bibliothécaire dans une entreprise privée. J'avais fini le lycée à peine quelques jours avant, et j'avais conscience de la chance énorme qui m'était proposée de travailler dans ce domaine sans même aucun diplôme universitaire. J'avais eu peur de devoir finir serveuse, mon père n'ayant pas les moyens de me payer des études supérieurs, et passer le reste de ma vie à Forks comme mon père et son père avant moi ne me tentait pas vraiment. Bien sur, annoncer à Charlie que je partais vivre dans la capitale du crime, dans la ville ou ma mère avait perdue la vie dix ans plus tôt était un peu délicat.

Je crois même qu'il l'avait très mal pris, mais il ne m'en avait rien dit. Quand je le lui avais annoncé, il avait hoché la tête, pris une bière et c'était installé au salon en me laissant totalement confuse au milieu de la petite cuisine. Charlie avait ensuite bougonné pendant plusieurs jours en me laissant mariner, totalement paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un accepte l'offre qui restait en suspens.

J'avais 17 ans, l'approbation de mon père était donc obligatoire. Il me l'avait finalement donné et le soir même j'imprimais un contrat que je renvoyais par fax. A partir de là, il ne m'avait plus resté que cinq jours pour emballer mes affaires. Heureusement pour moi, toute ma vie tenait dans quelques cartons qui étaient a présent enfermés dans le coffre ou sur la banquette arrière. J'avais surtout des livres en fait, beaucoup trop de livres qu'il m'avait était impossible de laisser derrière moi. Et maintenant que la voiture était lancée à toute vitesse sur la voie rapide en direction de la mythique Chicago, je commençai à me sentir nauséeuse. Peut-être que, finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard pour reculer.

...

Ma toute dernière paire de chaussette rangée dans un des tiroirs grinçant du vieux meuble présent dans mon petit appartement, je me tournai vers la pièce sordide et désespérément vide. Charlie avait juste veillé à ce que je pose mes valises avant de repartir. J'en déduisis qu'il m'en voulait de mon choix vie. Et j'avais beau voulu jouer à la grande devant lui, je n'étais encore qu'une gamine effrayée par le monde. J'arrivai à survivre à ma timidité dans la petite Forks, mais comment j'allais faire dans cette ville immense où j'avais moi-même choisi de m'exiler ?

Je commençai à regretter mon choix, à vrai dire j'avais commencé à le faire depuis l'instant ou j'avais accepté le travail. Mais si je ne saisissais pas ma chance maintenant de prendre ma liberté, j'aurais était bonne pour rester veille fille avec 36 chats dans le sous-sol de chez mon père. Forks était paisible, reposant mais surtout sans aucun espoir d'avenir pour les jeunes de notre génération. Si j'avais eu les moyens, j'aurais était en fac, comme tout ceux de mon âge et ça aurait était à coup sur bien moins stressant que ce dans quoi je me lançai. Moi qui avais une peur bleue de l'inconnu !

Un frisson me parcouru quand la pluie se mit à claquer contre les vitres tremblantes de mon appartement, situé tout en haut d'un vieux bâtiment sans ascenseur. Je n'allais pas avoir besoin de prendre un abonnement de sport pour garder la ligne, c'était le point positif. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre en m'enveloppant de mes propres bras, et regardai tout en bas l'agitation des gens de la ville. Ca me fascinait de les voir déambuler dans tous les sens, comme des fourmis hyperactives. Demain, je devais me présenter à dix heures dans un quartier les plus anciens de la ville et demander à rencontrer Monsieur…Cullen, c'est ça ?

La journée était déjà bien avancée, et rien n'était fait. Le mobilier ancien et délabré déjà présent ici remplissait à peine les pièces. J'allais devoir me mettre au ménage, et j'ouvrais le petit placard sous l'évier de la cuisine pour y prendre mes armes de guerre. Le tournement d'une clé dans la porte derrière moi me fit me redresser lentement, et je restai muette de stupeur en voyant une petite brune entrer en sautillant, ne cessant de parler aux hommes derrières elles qui portaient des valises, et des meubles. Je ne me rappelai pas d'avoir engagé une colocataire.

Quand la fille me remarqua, elle se figea en pleine phrase et croisa les bras, me détaillant de haut en bas.

-« Vous êtes la femme de ménage ? »

-« Pardon ? Non, je suis la locataire de cet appartement. Vous êtes ? » j'articulai lentement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait erreur. Elle avait du emménager dans l'appartement d'à côté et ce tromper de porte, c'était la seule explication possible.

-« Ho, je ne crois pas non. Je suis Alice Brandon, j'ai loué le studio 8B à Oscar… »

-« Oscar Smith ? » Je la coupai, ayant soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Oui. Ho. Il a vraiment loué le même logement à deux personnes ? C'est honteux. Surtout que ça ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il y avait sur les photos du site. »

Je pouvais l'entendre grincer des dents de là. Je la laissai râler et piquer une crise en appelant le propriétaire tandis que de mon côté je frôlais la crise cardiaque. Si il lui disait que l'une de nous deux devrait partir ? Cette fille avait bien plus fort caractère que moi, et je risquai d'être celle qui devrait plier baguages. Et où j'irai ? Mon père était déjà sur la route du retour depuis deux heures, et j'avais juste 300 dollars en liquide pour patienter jusqu'à ma paye à la fin du mois. J'allais finir sous un pont et débraillée et monsieur Cullen allait me virer et mon père ne voudrait pas venir me chercher et je finirais par me droguer sur un bout de trottoir avant de mourir de froid pendant l'hiver et…et je me forçai à prendre un grand souffle.

Je pensais déjà au pire et eu le besoin de m'assoir au sol. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de chaises, je me laissai glisser le long du mur en mordant ma lèvre. Je me forçai à revenir à moi et à reprendre contact avec la vérité. La jolie petite Alice tournai en rond et parlant dans un téléphone, agitant une de ses fines mains en l'air au rythme de ses paroles. Elle était gracieuse, et élégante. Elle était même plus que jolie, elle était belle. Ses traits fin attiraient le regard, et sa peau était presque aussi pâle que la mienne, ce qui me rassura un peu. Cette jeune femme n'était visiblement pas timide. Belle et sure d'elle, elle avait tout pour plaire. Elle avait cette confiance en soit qui me manquait réellement, et qui me mettais un peu mal à l'aise.

Après un énième grand geste du bras, elle raccrocha, souffla, et se tourna vers moi en lissant son chemiser noir. Je me redressai un peu, inquiète de ce j'étais sur le point d'entendre.

-« Et bien, je ne crois pas avoir entendue ton nom, Coloc. »

Un soupire soulagé m'échappa, et je me redressai en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de lui adresser un sourire timide.

-« Je suis Isabella Swan, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella. »

-« Et bien Bella, je suis sure que nous allons devenir de très bonne amies. »

-« Enfin Alice, je ne tiendrai jamais là-dessus. Non. Je vais être bibliothécaire, pas mannequin. »

Je m'enfui en courant à l'autre bout de notre salon tandis qu'elle me poursuivait avec une paire d'escarpins noires. Cette fille était folle, j'en étais maintenant sure et certaine. Elle venait de me confisquer toute mes chaussures pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Adieu converses, bottes plates et petites pantoufles confortables. Je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en avait fait, elle allait me mettre en retard avec ces bêtises et je n'avais absolument rien à me mettre au niveau des pieds. Parce que je refusais clairement de grimper sur ses échasses.

-« Tu vas être en retard Isabella. Allez, enfile ça et c'est bon n'en fait pas un drame. »

-« Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que JE NE SAIS PAS marcher avec ça ? » Ma voix grimpa dans les aigus quand je jetai un regard à la pendule en forme de chouette suspendue dans un coin. J'étais en retard. Très en retard.

-« Quelle fille ne sait pas marcher avec ces merveilles ? Mais enfin d'où viens-tu ? »

Elle me lança un regard aberré et j'évaluais la distance me séparant de la porte. Si je prenais mon élan, je pourrai la franchir rapidement sans qu'elle ne se mette en travers de mon chemin et courir acheter une paire de chaussure au premier magasin que je verrais en bas de la rue. Mais courir en chaussette dans la rue n'était pas vraiment tentant non plus. J'allais avoir l'air d'un hamster en détresse ou quelque chose du genre.

-« Bien, je te propose un deal. Des talons moins haut, et je te laisse porter ce pantalon noir affreux et ce pull en laine pelucheux. »

-« Tu es vraiment un démon échappé de l'enfer. » Je lui grognai dessus.

...

Je sentais mes pieds partir vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière. Je me balançais maladroitement et appuya une main sur mur, le souffle court. Mes jambes tremblait et je pris appui dans une petite ruelle, me trémoussant pour remonter sur mes hanche le pantalon noir moulant qu'Alice m'avait forcée à mettre. J'avais du mal à croire que l'on se connaissait depuis seulement douze heures, parce que nous nous comportions déjà comme des amies de longue date, à nous chamailler pour un rien.

J'avais cédé à son caprice quand elle avait menacé de jeter mon livre favori par la fenêtre, et l'avait laissé me vêtir comme un petit pantin en vitesse rapide. Les talons étaient moins hauts que prévu, mais le pantalon collant et le fin pull gris mettaient en valeur ma silhouette un peu trop fine. Ce que je n'avais jamais prit l'habitude de faire. Mais connaissant désormais Alice, je craignais le pire pour l'avenir. J'avais du me résoudre à partir en la laissant seule à l'appartement avec l'intégralité de ma petite garde robe sous la main. Je la soupçonnai d'être déjà en train de tout bruler en dansant diaboliquement autour du feu.

Alice était une riche héritière, mais elle avait absolument tenu à emménager dans notre petit logement pour le caractère historique de notre bâtiment. Il parait que dans les années 1930, c'était un haut repaire des grands criminels de l'époque. Réjouissant. Elle espérait trouver une clé lui permettant descendre dans les sous-sols où des gens avaient surement dû être exécutés. Tout ce genre d'activité morbide la fascinait. J'attendais un peu avant de lui dire que je savais crocheter les serrures. J'avais appris ça dans un film et m'y étais exercée toute mon enfance. Si mon père savait cela d'ailleurs.

Je retirai mes chaussures et avança lentement dans la rue sombre, jusqu'à débucher dans une arrière rue à l'allure un peu douteuse. Si seulement j'avais le sens de l'orientation, je ne me serais pas retrouvée là. J'allais rebrousser chemin quand quelque chose me retint. Une sorte de pressentiment. Je me cachais derrière un coin de mur prudemment, heureuse que ma tenue sombre me rende quasi invisible dans le recoin sombre ou je me trouvais. Quelques secondes à peines après que j'eu reculai dans l'ombre, la porte de derrière d'une des maisons s'ouvris et un homme vola littéralement au sol, le bras tordu dans son dos en formant un drôle d'angle.

Bien que j'eu voulu de tout mon être venir lui porter secours, quelque chose me disait de ne pas le faire. Ce même quelque chose m'ordonnait de partir en vitesse parce que rien ne bon ne m'attendait ici, mais j'étais trop fascinée et médusée pour songer à fuir. Je me sentais comme dans un de ces vieux films d'actions empli de criminels, ce genre de film que mon père regardait et que j'évitai de voir moi-même. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je ne prenais pas mes jambes à mon cou alors que tout mon corps et mon cœur me l'ordonnaient. Je ne le pouvais juste pas. Quel genre de tarée j'étais ?

Je me contentai juste de me tasser un peu plus dans l'ombre quand deux hommes sortirent à leur tour de la petite bâtisse. Entre la chute de l'homme au sol et l'arrivée des deux autres, il avait du s'écouler environ 37 secondes, mais l'adrénaline me faisait voir toute cela comme au ralenti. Mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur l'homme brun en jean et t-shirt vert qui tenait une arme avant d'arriver sur celui que je ne voyais que de dos, en costume noir. Ce fut celui-là qui retint mon attention, plus que tout le reste. Ses cheveux d'une saisissante couleur bronze était agité par le vent, et sa silhouette imposante me laissait deviner qu'il ne devait pas avoir un caractère facile. Ou alors je déduisis juste cela en voyant la massive arme qu'il tenait dans sa main crispée, une grosse bague avec une émeraude verte brillant de là sur le doigt qui se trouvait sur gâchette. Ils ne parlèrent pas. L'homme au sol sanglota et retint son souffle, et celui en noir leva son arme, tirant deux coups bref. Du sang jaillit et éclaboussa le sol, le mur, et surement l'homme en noir.

Pour la première fois, une décharge de peur me parcourue à toute vitesse et je me redressai d'un bond, comme électrifiée. Je reculai en oubliant toute prudence, et cria en sentant un rat se faufiler sous mon pied, la chaussette évitant que je ne sente ses poils gras sous ma peau. Le rat aussi couina, avant de partir à toute vitesse en émettant des petits sons effrayés. Je le regardai s'enfuir et disparaitre sous un tas de carton, et quand je relevai les yeux je me sentis le sang se retirer de mon visage. L'homme en noir, l'assassin, c'était tourné vers moi et c'est tout aussi bien sa beauté incroyable que l'air dangereux qu'affichaient ses yeux qui me stupéfia autant. Je devais partir avant qu'il ne me tue, parce que ce genre d'homme n'hésiterait surement pas à le faire. Je venais d'assister à quelque chose qui était sensé rester privé. J'avais encore mis mon nez là où il ne le fallait pas, et je risquais beaucoup. Je le savais, je le sentais, et je ne bougeais cependant pas, pas encore. Je laissai mes yeux bien trop curieux vagabonder sur son corps que les vêtements laissaient deviner musclé, avant de remonter à son visage parfait, carré, puis à ses yeux d'un vert saisissant, plus profond encore que la bague qu'il avait au doigt.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, et je vis son bras tenant l'arme se relever doucement. Enfin, je repris le contrôle de mon corps et je m'enfuis en courant, m'étonnant de ne pas encore tomber. J'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi, celui d'une balle s'échappant du canon d'un silencieux et venant s'écraser dans un mur près de moi. Mon cœur loupa un battement, et j'accélérai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Attendez. _Elle en dépendait._

Par chance, quand je sortis de la rue un camion vint en boucher l'entrer pour décharger son contenu au bar voisin. J'avais quelques minutes d'avances, et je ne pris pas la peine de remettre mes chaussures avant d'entrer dans un petit magasin de tapis non loin de là. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Je venais d'assister à un meurtre. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire, pour l'amour de Dieu ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

_« Le remède à l'ennui, c'est la curiosité. La curiosité elle, est sans remède. » Anonyme_

_All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer._

Suivant le même instinct que celui qui m'avais poussée à rester dans cette rue sombre, je me motivais à faire un pas en avant, et à empêcher la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de jaillir et de me submerger. Je pouvais difficilement imaginer pire situation. Être témoin d'un meurtre en moins de 24 heures dans une nouvelle ville, c'était un genre de record non ? Et évidemment, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.

J'étais restée de longues minutes dans le magasin sans savoir quoi faire, cachée dans un rayon et en état d'alerte, scrutant chaque passant que j'apercevais passer devant la vitrine. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'ai cru à de nombreuse reprises tomber raide morte sur le tapis. La vendeuse me regardait avec méfiance, s'attendait à ce que je vomisse quelque part tellement j'avais mauvaise mine.

Sous son regard insistant, j'avais fini par acheter une veste de cuir marron sombre qui m'avait littéralement ruinée. Depuis quand ce genre de truc coûtait dans les 150 dollars ? Heureusement, la coupe était jolie et à la mode, ma colocataire ne risquait donc pas de me faire une scène parce que je défiais ses gouts vestimentaires. Quoique, je m'en foutais un peu de ses crises pour mes tenues, il n'y avait pas que l'apparence qui comptait dans la vie bon sang. Je venais de voir un homme ce faire assassiner ! J'avais acheté ce truc pour une bonne raison.

J'essayais en fait juste de changer d'apparence rapidement si jamais je venais à recroiser ces hommes dans la rue, même si quelque chose me disait qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre la peine de se balader à pieds dans la ville. Ils devaient surement avoir une voiture avec chauffeur, et ils me cherchaient probablement. J'étais un témoin gênant. Ho mon Dieu. Je failli tourner de l'œil dans la librairie ou je venais d'entrer rien qu'à cette idée. J'étais terrorisée. Mon corps ne cessait de trembler, si bien que je du m'y reprendre à cinq fois avant de réussir à attacher ma masse de cheveux noir en une queue haute sur le sommet de ma tête. Je sortis de mon sac à main en bandoulière une bouteille d'eau et en bus une gorgée, me sentant nauséeuse, avant d'enfiler ma nouvelle veste. Je n'étais pas sure que de changer de vêtements et de coiffure allait radicalement changer mon apparence, mais je me sentais un poil plus en sécurité ainsi. C'était surement psychologique.

Je prenais rapidement un bloc note et un crayon, ayant oublié d'en emporter ce matin avant de rapidement passer en caisse. Toute cette agitation m'avait fait perdre du temps, et j'étais maintenant en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec mon employeur. Je puisai dans mes dernières forces pour marcher au plus vite sur mes chaussures de l'enfer en essayant de ne pas tomber, déboulant dans la bonne rue essoufflée comme un bœuf. Je marchais machinalement, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime. Je ne savais pas ce qui était bon à faire ou pas. Appeler la police, ou garder cet horrible événement pour moi ? Putain, mais c'était un vrai casse tête. Si je parlais, je risquais surement d'avoir des ennuis par ce que ce genre de gens sait toujours tout rapidement et je ne tenais pas à finir avec une balle dans la tête à mon tour. D'un autre côté, si je ne disais rien et que ces hommes me retrouvaient, j'allais finir dans le même état.

Ho, mais il y avait peut-être une solution. Peut-être que je rêvais, parce que rien de tout ceci n'était crédible. Je me pinçai doucement avec espoir, mais je ne me réveillai pas. Je recommençai alors une nouvelle fois, plus fort, toujours sans aucun résultat. Ca commençait à devenir embêtant. Provisoirement, je décidai de ne rien dire, et d'essayer de chasser ça dans un coin de mon esprit avant de devenir totalement folle. Je me résonnai. La ville était grande, quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que je me retrouve à nouveau face à cet assassin ? Je dirai 0.2%.

Cette perspective me rassura un peu, suffisamment pour que mes jambes cessent de trembler comme des quilles et je grimpai avec méfiance les marches d'un escalier en pierre assez raide, avant de sonner à une imposante porte de bois sombre de trois mètres de larges sur quatre de haut. Les propriétaires de cette ancienne bâtisse devaient vraiment être riche, parce que le prix de cette porte devait à peu de choses prés être celui de la maison de Charlie à l'achat. Je me doutai de toute façon qu'ils étaient aisés, pour avoir une bibliothèque privée et pour embaucher une personne juste pour la gérer. Et cette personne, il se trouvait que c'était moi.

J'étais anxieuse et émerveillée à la fois. Bordel, ça changeait tellement de la petite bibliothèque du lycée qui aurait tenue dans l'espace de ma cuisine. Quand un homme en uniforme vint m'ouvrir, je le saluai en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop cétine avant de mettre un pied sur le sol de marbre noir du hall. Mes talons cliquetèrent tandis que je m'avançais au centre de la luxueuse pièce, et je me rappelai de garder ma bouche fermée au fur et à mesure que mes yeux détaillaient ce nouvel environnement. Un escalier en colimaçon de pierre sombre recouvert d'un tapis rouge et or passant sur chaque marche attira mon regard. Il montait vers un étage, mais descendais aussi dans le sol, et je devinai que je me trouvai dans un lieu historique, tout ce qui me plaisait. J'en oubliais presque mes mésaventures du matin, et avançai encore en tournant lentement sur moi-même.

-« Vous devez être mademoiselle Swan. Vous semblez encore plus jeune que votre âge. »

Je me retournai vivement et cherchai d'où venait la voix, avant de voir un homme blond descendre de l'escalier. Je laissai mes doigts glisser le long de ma veste de cuir, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire d'eux tandis que l'homme descendait encore, arrivant devant moi. Je me raclai la gorge et hochait la tête, marmonnant un petit « bonjour » très discret qu'il n'entendit surement même pas. Je le détaillai en essayant de rester dans les limites de la politesse, mais c'était bien dur. Habituellement, les hommes blonds attiraient peu mon attention mais celui-ci avec quelque chose de très attrayant. Jeune, il avait cependant l'air intelligent et le visage de ceux qui en avait déjà vécu beaucoup. Il se stoppa face à moi et me tendis une main ferme que je serrai en essayant d'avoir l'air sure de moi.

-« Oui, je suis Isabella Swan. Et vous devez être monsieur Cullen ? »

-« Exactement. Je suis Jasper Cullen, et je dirige cet établissement. Il appartient à ma mère en fait, elle souhaite en faire une librairie et une sorte de salon de thé destiné aux personnes de…haut rang, de Chicago. J'ai juste qu'à la fin de l'été pour faire de cet endroit un succès. Suivez-moi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Surtout que vous êtes en retard. » Sa voix était aimable, mais son ton froid, surtout sur ces derniers mots.

Je marmonnai une excuse qu'il ne me laissa même pas le temps de finir, avançant vivement à travers un labyrinthe de couloir, me forçant à le suivre en trottinant derrière lui. Je compris bien vite que ce n'était pas le type d'homme à accepter la moindre erreur. Et j'en avais déjà commise une en ne me présentant pas à l'heure. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à perdre mon emploi le premier jour, et je me promis mentalement de ne plus jamais arriver en retard, même si j'assistai à un autre meurtre. Cette pensée cynique me fit frissonner, et quand je relevai la tête du sol, vérifiant que rien n'allait risquer de me faire tomber, je vis monsieur Cullen debout devant moi les bras croisé, l'air agacé.

-« Avec-vous au moins écouté ce que je viens de dire Isabella ? »

Outch. J'étais prise la main dans le sac.

**…**

A ce stade, c'était presque de l'exploitation, et je retenais Alice et ses idées de talons pour travailler dans une bibliothèque. En sortant de là, j'irai directement acheter une bonne vieille paire de converses. Avec ça au moins, je ne risquais pas de tomber de l'échelle ou j'étais en ce moment cramponnée en essayant de ranger des livres sur la toute dernière étagère du haut, à environ cinq mètres au dessus du sol.

J'avais la chance de travailler dans une de ces bibliothèques que ne l'on voit que dans les films, plus vaste encore que celle de Poudlard. La pièce dans laquelle j'allais passer de nombreuses heures dans les prochains mois était circulaire, et le plafond était constitué d'une coupole blanche reliée de dorures d'or, supportée par des colonnes en marbre blanc. Les étagères de chaine foncé grimpaient jusqu'au plafond, et j'étais sidérée par autant de luxe. Cette réserve de livre se trouvait profondément enfouie sous terre, les escaliers ne cessant de descendre encore et encore jusqu'à arriver ici. C'était comme une sorte de caverne au trésor pour moi, et partout ou mes yeux ce posaient il n'y avait que des livres. Des caisses et des caisses de livres, s'étendant jusqu'à perte de vue. Ma mission était de les répertorier, et des les ranger par noms, sections et date de publication. Ca allait me prendre un temps monstre, mais pourtant Jasper ne me laissait plus que deux petits mois pour y parvenir.

J'avais fini par l'appeler Jasper, où plutôt monsieur Jasper comme il me l'avait expressément demandé. J'avais bien cru qu'il allait me virer ce matin, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il c'était contenté de me rappeler à l'ordre, _encore une fois_. S'il continuait à autant me stresser, j'allais finir par tomber de mon échelle. Je le sentais me regarder d'en bas, mais je fis comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Il surveillait chacun de mes gestes depuis ce matin, et je devinai aisément qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cependant. Avait-il peur que j'essaie de voler l'un de leurs précieux livres ? C'était ridicule, et mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre caché ici, et je sentais que ce n'était pas vraiment bon. Il avait peur que je fasse quelque chose. Que je découvre quelque chose peut-être. L'instinct d'ancien policier de mon père aurait surement dit la même chose, mais l'ado de 17 ans que j'étais ne connaissait pas assez à la vie pour dire si oui non j'avais raison de me méfier. Je lisais surement trop. Et ce que j'avais vu ce matin me rendait parano. Quel danger pourrait ce cacher derrière un passionné de livre ?

**…**

-« Ta journée de travail et finie Isabella, tu peux partir. »

Sa voix résonna enfin, et je descendis prudemment de l'échelle les jambes flageolantes.

-« Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. »

Je frottai mes mains moites contre mon pantalon avant de me racler la gorge, hochant la tête quand il me fixa étrangement et en silence. Je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds en faisant un pas vers l'avant et tombai en plein sur un carton de bouquins. Les joues si rouges que l'on aurait pu y faire cuire des œufs, je me redressai le plus élégamment possible en entendant un soupire émaner de mon patron. Je n'osai même plus relever les yeux vers lui, et je récupérai mon sac sur une des petites tables ronde avant de le saluai en m'éloignant vers la sortie. J'étais épuisée.

Lorsque la journée se finie vraiment, c'est sans enthousiasme que je m'arrêtai à un arrêt de bus en essayant de comprendre le plan de la ville, une paire de converses neuves enfouie au fond de mon sac. Il faisait bien froid pour un mois de juin, et je me demandai si c'était caractéristique de Chicago. Je n'avais pas le courage de rentrer à pieds, et mes jambes me faisaient de toute façon bien trop mal. Pourtant, il y a un endroit ou je voulais aller, un endroit dont mon père avait toujours refusé de me parler et qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

En sachant que j'allais venir vivre et travailler ici, je m'étais résolue à me servir de mes quelques connaissances en piratage informatique pour me faufiler dans le système informatique de la police de Chicago, avant d'ouvrir et de lire un vieux dossier datant de dix ans. Même si Charlie n'en parlait jamais, ma mère avait était assassinée ici quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, et j'avais besoin de savoir maintenant la vérité sur cette affaire. J'étais en âge de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, ça me concernait moi aussi alors je n'avais pas vraiment eu de remords à enfreindre une loi ou deux. Je devais d'ailleurs remercier mon amie Angela pour ça. Je passai mon temps avec elle, et elle m'avait appris les règles du piratage. Étonnement, je me sentais bien avec tout ça. Détourner les lois pour fouiller là ou je le veux, quand je le veux, c'est ce que j'appelais la belle vie. Ça assouvissait ma curiosité maladive, et ça faisait passer le temps. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à Forks, alors pourquoi pas ça ? Je ne faisais de mal à personne, après tout.

J'hésitai un moment en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'une autre idée se formait dans mon esprit. Je pourrais très bien aller sur les lieux du crime de Renée un autre jour. Je pouvais tout aussi bien rentrer chez moi, laisser le champ libre à Alice pour qu'elle range mon armoire en se lamentant d'à quel point j'avais goût, et pendant ce laps de temps j'aurais l'occasion de fouiller sur mon ordinateur portable sur Monsieur Cullen. Il me faisait une forte impression, ça c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Maintenant, je voulais savoir pourquoi mon radar à mauvais garçon c'était déclenché.

Ma décision étant prise, je m'empressai de rentrer chez moi à pieds sans plus avoir la patience d'attendre le bus, traversant à un feu rouge devant une luxueuse voiture noire aux vitre teintées. Il me tardait d'enfin savoir si mes intuitions étaient bonnes.

* * *

_…._

_**Salut tout le monde, merci de vos reviews sur l'intro tout d'abord !**_

_**Et ensuite, quelques mots sur ce court chapitre. J'assemble petit à petit les pièces du puzzle, donc mes publications seront de plus en plus longues, surtout le prochain chapitre qui serra **__**enfin**__** sous le point de vue d'Edward. Je sais que vous vous demandez surement ou je vous emmène, mais ayez confiance, je fais de mon mieux pour que la destination vous plaise. **_

_**Voilà voilà, je retourne écrire la suite, et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.**_

_**PS : Je songe à embauchée une correctrice très bientôt pour remédier à mes fautes d'inattention, c'est promis.**_

_**Xoxo.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

_« Les gens orgueilleux se forgent à eux-mêmes de pénibles tourments. » Emily Brontë_

_All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

La salope c'était échappé ! Je n'arrivai pas à le croire. C'était fait exprès ou quoi ? Pour une fois que Carlisle me donnait une mission on ne peut plus simple tuer un mec qui lui devait de l'argent sans laisser de témoins, il fallait que les choses tournent mal.

Je dois avouer que je n'avais rien vu venir. J'avais tué les serveuses dans le bar, le videur dans la réserve d'alcool et finalement ce pleurnichard de Ted Sawyer dans son arrière-cour, le tout proprement et en moins de quatre minutes montre en main. Je pensais en avoir fini là, sauf que je n'avais pas prévue cette conne de gamine qui se cachait dans un coin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là d'abord ? Tout le monde sait que trainer dans les rues de cette partie de la ville n'est jamais une bonne idée, et voilà qu'une foutue adolescente pointe son sale nez là ou il ne faut pas.

Je soupirai et m'adossai au siège de mon Audi noir, mon chauffeur nous ayant stoppé à un feu rouge. Je devais aller diner avec mon grand frère Jasper, et l'affaire de ce matin m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le cul d'une fille habillée en noir avec une jolie veste de cuir marron et une masse de cheveux sombres se balançant dans le vide tandis qu'ils étaient ramenés en une queue négligée. Elle était bonne. Je la suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce que la voiture se remettre en mouvement et détournai le visage vers la route. Voilà qu'encore en plus, je me retrouvai frustré. J'allais devoir convaincre Jaz de sortir avec moi dans un bar pour remédier à ça. Mais avant que les festivités ne commencent, j'allais devoir faire un compte rendu à papa à propos de la mission. Bien sur, il m'avait collé Emmett aux basques. Il l'aimait comme un fils, et après tout il était marié à ma pimbêche de sœur, Rose. Elle et Jasper était jumeaux, les premiers nés d'une famille de tarés. Tous les enfants Cullen avaient un petit problème, sérieusement. En même temps, avec un père mafieux ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il se trouvait que j'étais le dernier enfant de cette famille, celui en qui personne n'avait confiance. Carlisle m'avait envoyé la plus grosse partie de ma vie en pensionnat à travers l'Europe, en espérant me calmer et me tenir loin de ses affaires. Vu que Jasper était l'ainé, c'est lui qui prendrait le relais quand notre tyran de papa partirait à la retraite. Le futur nouveau chef de la mafia étant défini depuis la minute de sa naissance, je suppose que mes parents m'avaient fait en plan de secours si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à mon ainé. Rose étant membre du sexe faible, elle n'avait aucune légitimité à prendre un jour la tête de la famille, elle ne servait donc à rien. Pour une fois Carlisle et moi nous accordions sur quelque chose.

Je tapotai impatiemment de mes doigts sur la banquette arrière tandis que nous nous arrêtions devant cette fichue réserve de livres et Jasper monta dans la voiture, s'asseyant avec moi avec un air on ne peut plus lasse.

-« Dur journée hein ? » Je le devinai rien qu'à son regard ternis et à sa mâchoire crispée.

-« T'a pas idée petit frère. Maman a embauchée une gamine complètement incapable, je serais encore coincé là-dedans dans dix ans. » Il soupira théâtralement et fis craquer ses doigts. La patience n'était pas notre fort à tous les deux. Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit n'allait pas faire long feu avant de se trouver plongée dans un lac les pieds dans un bac de ciment. Oui, nous aimions soigner nos mises en scène.

Je retins un sourire. Je me réjouissais déjà à cette idée. Je n'avais aucun respect pour la vie, ni pour la mienne, encore moins pour celle des autres. Ce monde était violent, et nous avions ça dans le sang. Je ne pensais pas dépasser la trentaine, et vu que j'avais déjà 22 ans il ne me restait plus longtemps à tirer dans ce bas monde. Autant en profiter pour faire le plus de mal et possible et mener la vie déphasée que je voulais. Dans tout les cas, une place toute spéciale m'était déjà réservée en enfer.

L'espèce humaine me dégoutait, et exterminer quelques uns de mes congénères me détendait. Tuer Sawyer et ses employés avait était agréable, mais j'étais réellement passé en mode chasseur à l' instant où j'avais vu cette fille. J'avais failli l'avoir, mais cette garce courait vite. J'étais sure cependant d'une chose, elle n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver sur mon chemin. C'était mon destin.

…

-« Bon sang Edward ! On ne peut rien te demander ! Tu as intérêt à retrouver cette fille et à lui régler son compte avant que ce ne soit toi que j'abatte et Dieu sait à quel point j'en ai envie ! »

Je gardai prudemment le silence, debout dans son bureau tandis que lui était assis dans son fauteuil à me foudroyer du regard. Carlisle dans toute sa splendeur. Froid, autoritaire, psychopathe et dictateur à temps plein. Parfois, je me demandais s'il était vraiment mon père. Il était blond, comme Jasper et Rosalie. Brillant, comme mon médecin de frère ou mon avocate de sœur. Arrogant, comme les ju…ha non, ça, ça ne comptait pas. Moi aussi, je suis arrogant. Mais ni blond, ni brillant.

A ces yeux, j'avais toujours était l'intrus. Je crois qu'il reprochait à maman d'avoir stoppé la contraception pour me concevoir. Jamais je n'arrivais à être dans ses bonnes grâces, peu importe à quel point j'essayais de l'être. Je pris sa menace de me tuer au sérieux, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et à chaque fois il me blessait un peu plus gravement. Peut-être que cette fois, il viserait juste. Avoir une balle entre les deux yeux ne m'irait pas vraiment au teint. J'avais déjà une cicatrice de balle dans chaque jambe et une autre dans l'épaule. Le salop savait bien tiré. Il savait faire souffrir sans risquer de tuer, malheureusement pour moi.

-« Tu tue mon fils et je te castre Carlisle. »

Nous nous tournions tous les deux vers la voix douce qui venait pourtant de s'exprimer durement. Ma mère, Esmée, était à elle seule une force de la nature coincée dans un petit corps à l'apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Et pourtant, si seulement les gens pouvaient se douter…elle était le diable incarné.

Elle se stoppa à me côtés et enfouie sa douce main dans mes cheveux emmêlés, lançant un regard de défi à l'homme qui était son mari depuis déjà trente ans. Entre eux, la même alchimie passait toujours, s'en était écœurant. Ils se provoquaient, se défiaient mais finissaient toujours par émettre les mêmes sons chaque nuits. Ca m'en faisait frissonner. Ce n'était rien d'autre que deux ados en chaleur dans des corps d'adultes.

-« Tu devrais partir de là Esmée et laisser aux hommes le soin de régler les affaires d'hommes. »

Aux hommes ? Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Il allait cesser de me traiter comme un ado attardé à partir de maintenant ? Grand Dieu qu'il était temps, ça devenait lassant.

-« Tu peux partir Edward, Jasper t'attends en bas. Soyez sages les enfants. »

Je descendais rejoindre mon grand-frère les lèvres pincées, l'image de mon corps gisant une marre de mon propre sang me pétrifiant. J'allais devoir mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

-« Jazz, on va devoir passer chercher Emmett, et j'ai besoin de tes talents de dessinateurs. »

Mon frère fit un mouvement de sourcil interrogateur, mais je ne dévoilais rien en l'entrainant vers ma voiture. Emmett avait vue la fille, il allait donc nous aider à en faire un portrait-robot. Plus vite elle serait hors d'état de nuire, mieux cela vaudrait pour mon cul.

…

La musique ne pouvait pas battre plus fort et je traversais la salle surpeuplée de gens quasiment en transe un verre à la main. Notre cousin Laurent allait devoir changer de barman, puisque le sien gisait mort quelque part dans la réserve. Il c'était trompé en me préparant mon cocktail, l'abruti. « La visée » était un bar qui avait appartenu à mon père, avant qu'il ne l'offre à notre cousin Laurent pour son mariage avec Victoria il y a trois ans. Même si il n'était techniquement plus entre les mains officielles des Cullen, Laurent nous y laissais l'accès total et nous étions toujours traités comme des rois. J'aimais ça. J'y avais mes petites habitudes. Surement pour ça que quand cet idiot de nouveau barman c'était trompé, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

-« Tu ne peux pas continuer à tuer tout le monde ainsi juste parce que tu as là frousse. » J'arrivai devant la zone VIP ou Jasper était étendu sur le dos, avec une fille assise à califourchon et à moitié nue sur lui. Il m'avait parlé sans même prendre la peine de me regarder.

-« Je n'ai pas la frousse. » Je grognai presque. Il m'énervait lui aussi à me traiter comme un gosse.

-« Assieds-toi et prends une fille. Tanya, fait une petite danse à mon frère. Emmett va arriver, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Je soupirai avec arrogance et pris place dans l'autre sofa, laissant la blonde canadienne quasi désespérée me sauter dessus. Cette fille était une des putes préférée de Jasper. Elle avait un petit coup de cœur pour moi, nullement réciproque. Je ne la prenais que lorsque je n'avais rien de mieux sous la main, et malheureusement pour elle ce soir je n'étais pas d'humeur à feindre la politesse. Je l'attrapai par les cheveux et lui tirai rudement la tête en arrière au bout du dix minutes de « danse » on ne peut plus banale. Elle espérait vraiment que je me contente de ça ?

-« Je ne veux que le meilleur Tanya et ta vision me fatigue grandement. Dégage et ne reviens pas, avant que l'envie ne me prenne de te tordre le cou. »

Je la relâchais, et elle disparue en moins de neuf secondes. Jasper vira également Shaneen alors qu'elle allait descendre entre ses jambes et les deux me gratifièrent d'un regard noir.

-« Tu fais chier Edward. Tu es insupportable ce soir. Je veux dire, pire que d'habitude. »

Je haussai les épaules et Emmett arriva enfin peu après. Je commençais à perdre patience. Il prit place à côté de Jasper et les deux me regardèrent avec soin, enfin concentrés.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. » Je me confessai enfin, et leur avouer être dans une position de faiblesse me faisait mal au cul. « La fille qui c'est enfuie ce matin, Emmett, tu l'as mieux vue que moi. J'ai besoin que tu la décrives à Jasper, et que toi tu la dessine. Si je ne la trouve pas rapidement, Carlisle me donnera à manger aux poissons. En échange, je vous laisserai choisir de quelle façon la faire disparaitre. »

« Ne te sens pas aussi gêné pour ça Eddy. Ca sert à ça la famille, se débarrasser des témoins gênant. » me sourit Emmett.

Je me renversais dans mon fauteuil, toujours aussi peu à l'aise quand je devais appeler mes frères au secours. Ca me faisait me sentir jeune, et vulnérable. Je n'étais pourtant ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Je regardai Emmett et Jasper se pencher sur une feuille dix minutes plus tard, à l'aise et au calme dans un des bureaux privé de Laurent au sous-sol. Je m'adossais à un mur, et les observais travailler en plaisantant.

A bien des égards, Emmett méritait le nom de Cullen. J'avais fini par le considérer comme mon frère quand j'avais environ 15 ans. Il fréquentait Rosalie depuis qu'il avait 13 ans, et ses parents étant morts il passait beaucoup de temps chez nous, bien avant de commencer à fréquenter ma sœur. Je devais le connaitre depuis que j'avais environ 8 ans, et à mes 15 ans il emménageait pleinement chez nous, Esmée ayant choisit de l'accueillir à titre de famille d'accueil. Aujourd'hui, les jumeaux et lui approchaient tous de la trentaine. J'étais le seul petit jeune de la bande, et ils me pardonnaient plus facilement mes erreurs, à tord. S'il continuait à me traiter en enfant, mon comportement ne risquait pas de s'arranger. Personne ne semblait le comprendre. Alors puisqu'il n'y en avait pas un pour réellement me rappeler à l'ordre, j'étais de pire en pire chaque jour.

-« Je crois que je connais cette fille. »

La voix stupéfaite de Jasper me ramena en moi, et en trois enjambés je les rejoignais au bureau pour voir à quoi ressemblait le portrait de la fille qu'ils faisaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Comme je m'y attendais, Jasper avait était précis. Les traits de l'inconnue de ce matin étaient finement dessiné, et ressemblant à ce que je me souvenais d'elle. Et si elle ressemblait vraiment à ça, j'allais devoir me concentrer pour ne pas détourner les yeux quand je la tuerais. Je n'aimais pas gaspiller des munitions sur les femmes, j'avais toujours un peu de remords, surtout quand elles étaient jolies. Mais c'était elle ou moi. Mieux valait que ce soit elle.

-« Putain, Isabella. Mademoiselle Swan, mais bien sur. » marmonna Jasper.

Isaquoi ? C'était qui elle ? Une de ses maitresses ? Une nouvelle catin ramassée sur un trottoir ?

« Je suis presque sur que c'est elle. Mon employée. La gamine de 17 ans que papa et maman ont fait venir de Seattle. J'en suis sur maintenant. C'est elle. » Il posa son crayon, et se releva de son fauteuil, sa voix me semblant un peu plus différente. « J'ai un appel à passer, ne bougez pas. »

Il sortit du bureau et je fus plus rapide qu'Emmett à m'assoir sur le seul siège vaquant de la pièce, inspectant une fois de plus le croquis.

« 17 ans ? C'est malin, quel gâchis. Mais après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas mettre son nez là ou elle ne le devait pas. »

Je sortis mon arme et la posait sur le bureau, attendant que notre frère reviennent avec l'adresse de la fille. Plus vite ce serrait fait, mieux ça vaudrait.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et claqua dans mon dos, je me tournai vers Jasper qui avait les lèvres pincées, l'air mécontent.

« J'ai son adresse. Mais on ne peut pas la toucher. »

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? » Je me levai déjà, en glissant l'arme dans ma ceinture. « On à l'adresse, on y va. Une balle et tout est fini. »

« On ne peut pas Edward, ou papa nous tueras tous. » Comme toujours lorsqu'il parla de lui, sa voix semblait un peu craintive. Carlisle était l'homme le plus effrayant au monde, pas étonnant que ses ennemis osaient peu le défier.

« Tu es con ou quoi ? Il a dit qu'il me tuerait moi si je ne supprimais pas le témoin. » Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, sentant l'énervement me gagner. C'était quoi ces conneries ? Je n'aimais pas me répéter.

« Je sais, je lui ai rappelé ce détails. Il ne veut pas que nous tuons cette fille, pas encore. On va devoir se contenir et veiller à ce qu'elle tienne sa langue. Papa vient de me l'ordonner. »

Je grognai de rage et envoyais une bouteille de vodka se trouvant là se fracasser contre un mur. Depuis quand Carlisle voulait-il garder des gens en vie alors qu'ils risquaient de tous nous faire chuter ? La police était peut-être corrompue sur un haut niveau, mais certains n'attendaient qu'un témoin pour nous faire plonger pour nos nombreuses fautes.

« Je crois que ça a à voir avec le fait que son père soit flic. Il doit vouloir lui soutirer des informations, ou je ne sais quoi. » Emmett marmonna et je me figeai. Il n'était pas sensé savoir ça. Jasper n'avait jamais parlé de ce détails que moi-même j'ignorais.

« Putain Emmett, tiens ta langue. » Jasper le réprimanda entre ses dents, mais c'était trop tard.

« N'espérez pas que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien entendu. C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Tu savais qui était cette fille avant même de faire le portrait et tu n'as rien dit, malgré ce que Carlisle à dit qu'il me ferait ! » A ce stade, je hurlai. C'était plus fort que moi.

« J'avais espéré me tromper ce matin Edward, mais dés que Jaz à dit son nom j'ai su que j'avais raison. Isabella Swan, tu te souviens d'elle ? Putain Edward, dis-moi quand tu t'en souviens parce que tu l'as presque tuée quand elle avait 7 ans. Ton premier meurtre, tu te souviens ?»

J'avais beau froncer les sourcils, rien ne me revenait en mémoire. Mon premier meurtre ? Mais c'était une femme adulte, pas une gosse pleurnicharde. Je haussai les épaules et mes deux ainés échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

« Eddy, tu avais 12 ans, tu devrais t'en souvenir. » Jasper me scruta, avant de se rapprocher de moi. « Il y avait cette femme aux horribles cheveux acajou, et cette enfant qui se trouvait avec elle. Nous les avions suivies pour le compte de papa. Parce qu'il venait de nous avouer quelque chose de très grave. C'est parce que tu as tuée cette femme que tu es partie dés le lendemain étudier en Angleterre. »

Plus il parlait, plus la mémoire me revenait, tout en restant floue cependant. Oui, j'avais tuée cette traitresse sans hésitation, sans remords. J'y avais même pris un certain plaisir. _Elle le méritait_. Par contre, je ne me rappelais pas de l'enfant.

« Ouais, papa ne voulait pas que je la touche et blablabla. Rapport avec la gosse ? »

« Le rapport avec la gosse, andouille de Cullen, c'est que c'était Isabella Swan, la même témoin que ce matin. » Emmett me claqua l'arrière de la tête.

« Ha. Et donc le souci c'est qu'elle a était deux fois témoins de mes meurtres ? Bah alors, raison de plus pour la tuer. » Je levai les yeux au ciel, ces garçons n'avaient vraiment aucun sens de la logique.

Quand ils soupirèrent en cœur, je m'assis directement sur le bureau avant de les regarder tour à tour en leur prouvant bien clairement mon agacement. Ca devenait long là. J'avais envie de tuer quelqu'un en plus. Ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher avant que je ne fasse un carnage.

« On va faire court puisque tu ne comprends rien Edward. Cette femme que tu as tué, c'était la mère d'Isabella. Et on a la suivait pour une raison particulière. Et c'est parce que tu l'as tuée que papa t'en veut tellement. Elle nous avait volé quelque chose, et une fois morte elle n'a jamais pu nous le rendre. Tu ne vois pas que c'est maintenant l'occasion rêvée de te racheter à ses yeux ? On a la fille sous la main, et elle sait forcément quelque chose à ce sujet. Papa récupère ce qu'il veut, et après tu pourras tuer la fille et te détendre. C'est un plan qui me parait simple. » Jasper cessa ses aller retour dans la pièce et se tourna vers moi, encrant ses yeux dans les miens. Son caractère de militaire était de retour.

Je fronçai les sourcils et descendait du bureau, essayant de me remémorer correctement de ce qu'il c'était passé dix ans plus tôt. Je me souvenais juste que ce que Carlisle nous avait annoncés m'avait profondément ému et contrarié. C'est même depuis ce jour que j'avais cessé de l'appeler « papa ». Il m'avait expédié à l'autre bout du monde pendant des années en ne me laissant rentrer que pendant les vacances juste parce que cette femme était morte de mes mains. On aurait pu penser que c'était à cause de mon jeune âge, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Jasper avait commis son premier homicide à ses huit ans. Notre père prenait soin que nous soyons bien corrompus depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Il y avait donc autre chose derrière tout ça, j'en avais toujours était certain. Et j'en avais maintenant la preuve puisqu'il voulait ce servir de cette Isabella. Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de ce dont il était question !

…

« Pousse ton gros cul de là Emmett et donne-moi ces jumelles. » Je marchai sur une paire de pieds appartenant surement à Jasper en essayant de bouger dans cette pièce qui était sensée servir d'appartement mais qui était pourtant plus petite que ma propre salle de bain.

« Calme-toi Eddy. Pour l'instant je ne vois qu'une petite brune hyperactive qui saute partout. Tu as eu la bonne adresse mec ? »

La carrure immense d'Emmett se tourna vers Jasper dans le noir, me bousculant au passage. Je passais une nouvelle fois une main des mes cheveux, avant de la laisser descendre jusqu'à mon épaule désormais endolorie, le gratifiant au passage d'un regard noir qu'il ne remarqua pas dans la pièce déjà obscure. J'avais beau être sportif et prendre le soin de me muscler, mon corps bien modelé comparé au commun des autres mortels semblait pourtant bien flué en comparaison à celui de mes frères. Rien que pour ça, je les détestais.

« Quoi ? Ouais, je suis sure que c'est là que vis miss Swan. Passe-moi ça. »

Jasper prit les jumelles, et je soupirai dans leurs nuques. Pourquoi personne ne m'écoutait jamais ? J'avais demandé les jumelles en premier. C'était même moi qui avait eu l'idée de les prendre pour ce mettre en planque ici.

Vu que notre chère petite Isabella vivait au huitième étage d'un vieux bâtiment, c'était dur de l'observer en toute tranquillité. Emmett avait donc choisi de l'espionner par l'immeuble d'en face. Nous avions trouvé un appartement au neuvième étage sans aucun autre habitant qu'une veille dame que nous avions payée 1 000 dollars pour qu'elle passe la nuit ailleurs, et nous étions désormais là depuis dix minutes, lumières éteintes et collés à la vitre.

Nous n'avions pas du tout l'air de fils de mafieux, plutôt de préados boutonneux de 13 ans essayant d'espionner la voisine sous la douche. C'était d'un ridicule consommé.

« Mais c'est qu'elle est belle la petite brune aussi. » Jasper avait un ton appréciateur, ce qui était rare. « Elle bouge trop par contre, faudrait penser à l'attacher quelque part ou elle va me donner le tournis. »

« Quelle jolie excuse Jaz. On le sait que tu aimes attacher les filles. Pas autant qu'Eddy mais bon. » Le rire de grizzly d'Emmett retentit fortement, débouchant l'une de mes oreilles.

« Bon les pervers si ce n'est pas le bon appart on ferait mieux de ce casser, moi je gèle ici. » Je râlai encore, et ils me dirent tous deux de me taire.

« Et j…ho. Je savais que je ne me trompais pas d'étage. Elle est là. Isabella Swan la maladroite dans toute sa splendeur. Elle vient de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et pris les jumelles d'un Jasper moqueur, avant de les poser devant mes yeux. Ma vision s'adapta vite et je trouvai enfin le salon que je cherchais, avec la fille que je cherchais. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, je me rendis compte qu'elle faisait encore plus jeune que son âge, mais qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était bien la fille de ce matin. De bonne taille, fine, et la peau aussi pâle qu'une morte, elle était jolie. Timide et maladroite si je me fiais à ce que Jasper disait d'elle. Dur à croire qu'une aussi fragile petite chose puisse intéresser la grosse brute qu'était mon père.

Je l'observai à nouveau tandis qu'elle bougeait et vint s'installer dans un canapé sombre en posant précautionnèrent un ordinateur sur ses jambes fines et nues. Elle avait l'air si innocente. Si jeune. Mais elle était aussi et surtout témoin de mes pêchés, et je ne la laisserais pas m'envoyer en prison. J'avais hâte que Carlisle lui soutire ses informations. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait déjà morte.

* * *

**Bonsoir, c'est encore Jo'**

**Alors voilà, les choses ne devaient pas du tout ce passer comme ça mais mon imagination n'en a encore fait qu'à sa tête donc…j'espère que ça vous plait quand même.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Stay safe,**

**XoXo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Point de vu de Bella.**

_« Savoir, c'est se souvenir. » Aristode._

_All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Je m'agitai sur mon fauteuil, soupirant en repassant une fois encore de mes mains dans mes cheveux. Mon ordinateur flambant neuf et ayant coûté une fortune posé sur mes genoux, j'essayai de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à faire, sans vraiment y parvenir. Mon programme était pourtant simple, rentrer chez moi, me détendre et faire des recherches sur Jasper.

Pourtant, mon plan avait était contrecarré par Alice dès l'instant où j'avais mis un pied dans l'appartement. Ma colocataire avait profité de mon absence durant la journée pour totalement changer notre déco et j'avais cru me tromper de logement l'espace d'un instant. Les lieux ne semblaient plus décrépis du tout. Les meubles étaient luxueux, et confortables. De jolies décorations ornaient les murs, et même les éclairages avaient eu un coup de neuf. Curieusement, je me sentais bien. La seule chose qui manquait, c'était surement des rideaux.

Je n'avais pas vraiment était surprise en entrant dans la chambre et en voyant que tous mes vêtements avaient disparus et avaient était remplacés par d'autres. Vu sous un certain angle, ça m'arrangeait. Ça allait m'empêcher de devoir dépenser une fortune pour refaire ma garde-robe.

Nous avions toute fois évitée la crise, puisque j'avais craint l'espace d'un instant qu'elle ne touche aussi à mes livres. Heureusement, elle avait su qu'elle était la limite à ne pas franchir avec moi.

Alice était fière d'elle, et je devais reconnaitre qu'elle avait eu bon gout. Après avoir sautillé dans tout l'appartement pour me montrer avec fierté tous nos nouveaux objets, elle ronflait maintenant sur son fauteuil placé face à une immense tv à écran plat, et je clapais mon ordinateur avant de me relever en m'étirant comme un chat, mon t-shirt se relevant pour laisser découvrir mon ventre plat orné d'un piercing.

J'avais besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée de ne plus devoir cacher les modifications que j'avais apporté à mon corps. Fréquenter Jessica et Laureen ma durant ma première année de lycée m'avait amenée à faire beaucoup de bêtises. Charlie n'en avait jamais rien su. Il ne suspectait pas que moi, la prude petite Isabella Swan, ai pu se faire faire quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire qu'un piercing. Ou un tatouage. Mon Dieu, le jour où il l'apprendrait, même si j'aurais quarante ans à ce moment-là, je suis sure qu'il me tuera quand même.

Je trébuchai sur le tapis et manqua de me prendre un mur en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. J'avais trop froid pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes recherches de pirate, et je me devais d'être bien concentrée pour pouvoir faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas faire d'erreur, parce que même si je ne faisais rien de mal en soit, je risquais quand même des soucis avec la justice si je me faisais prendre.

L'eau mit dix minutes à se réchauffer, comme je m'y attendais, attendant en grelotant devant mon bac de douche, enroulée dans une couette prise dans le placard. J'avais envie de dormir, et mon corps était tout courbaturé d'avoir dû rester debout toute la journée sur ces fichus talons haut.

En me glissant sous le jet d'eau brulant, je songeais une fois encore à ce que j'avais surpris ce matin. Mon instinct me disait qu'il ne ce tirerait rien de bon de toutes cette histoire, mais j'essayais de chasser ça de ma tête.

Quand j'avais appelé Charlie plus tôt toute à l'heure, en rentrant ici, j'avais failli parler mais j'avais dû me mordre la langue durement pour m'empêcher de le faire. Quelque chose me disait que si lui s'en mêlait, il risquait encore plus d'ennuis que moi.

Si j'avais eu plus de courage, j'aurais était affronter le problème en allant voir la police de Chicago, mais je n'étais qu'une petite souris craintive. Je préférais de loin me cacher dans mon trou, et j'étais douée pour ça.

Mes cheveux démêlés et presque secs, j'allais à ma chambre enfiler un jean et un sweat-shirt pour me tenir chaud dans le salon. Je me fis un chocolat chaud, et revint devant l'ordinateur, fin prête à fouiner.

« Bellaaaa, cesse d'être aussi sérieuse. Tu m'avais promis que nous allions sortir ce soir. » gémit Alice en s'étirant à son tour alors qu'elle s'éveillait, mais avec beaucoup plus de grâce que moi.

Je me tournai vers elle en pinçant les lèvres. « Alice, il est presque 22 heures, c'est trop tard. » Je retenais mon souffle, espérant que cela la dissuade. « Et il pleut en plus. » J'en rajoutais une couche, faisant de mon mieux pour paraitre déçue.

« Parfait. C'est l'heure où les clubs ouvrent. Préparons-nous et appelons un taxi. »

Elle claqua des mains et fila dans la chambre, me laissant la vague impression de m'être une fois de plus faite avoir.

Je n'osai même plus faire un pas de peur d'écraser quelqu'un, et me contenta de longer le mur avant de m'assoir dans un coin sombre en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Alice nous avait emmenés dans un club bruyant, bruyant et aussi…bruyant. Je ne m'entendais même pas parler, et ne pouvais donc pas espérer réussir à ce qu'Alice m'entende l'appeler avec détresse. C'était un cauchemar.

J'avais enfilé une courte robe noire en dentelle quand Alice me l'avait tendue, et mis des bottines assez plate pour éviter une fois de plus l'humiliation de m'étaler de tout mon long dans un lieu public. Je me sentais assez jolie pour une fois, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour autant. Il y avait trop de gens. Beaucoup trop de gens. Bon sang, ma colocataire avait-elle oubliée à quel point je suis timide et réservée ?

Je pense que j'étais restée assise un long moment, suffisamment pour que Alice se souvienne qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Quand elle revint vers moi, elle était accompagnée d'une blonde sculpturale qui me fit me sentir plus laide que jamais.

Alice m'attrapa juste par la main, et me propulsa dehors avec elle, toujours suivie par la mannequin. Mon amie avait l'air…énervée.

« C'est nul ici. Allons prendre un verre dans un bar. D'ailleurs Bella, je te présente Rose. Elle a était une de mes meilleures amies dans le monde de la mode quand j'étais une enfant mannequin. »

Une enfant mannequin ? Curieusement, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Avec la confiance en elle qu'elle avait, Alice pouvait tout faire.

Je saluai poliment la jolie blonde, mais sa réaction fut plutôt glaciale. Elle me détailla de bas en haut, et pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras.

Je ne savais pas ou me mettre, rendue clairement mal à l'aise par l'attitude de la blonde, et dix minutes de marches sous une fine pluie plus tard, nous nous asseyons toutes trois autour d'une petite table, sur des banquettes de cuir. Une fois encore, je faisais tapisserie. Rose et Alice parlaient entre elles de souvenirs qu'elles partageaient et je n'y comprenais rien. Je n'avais même vraiment envie de savoir de qui elles se moquaient à vrai dire. Je me désintéressais bien vite du sujet et me perdis dans la contemplation de mon verre de boisson gazeuse, essayant vivement de ne pas m'endormir.

Je ne sais pas si mes yeux se fermèrent un moment et me procurèrent un court rêve, ou si un mouvement flou près de moi avait vraiment eu lieu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je relevai vivement la tête et scruta les alentours, voyant l'arrière d'une tête blonde s'enfoncer dans des escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur. Ces cheveux me disaient quelque chose. _Jasper ?_

Oulla. Je délirai vraiment maintenant. Qu'est-ce que Jasper ferait ici ? Ce serait vraiment un hasard extraordinaire que je me retrouve dans le même endroit que mon employeur, le même employeur qui m'intriguait autant. Je secouai la tête et ramenai mes cheveux en arrière avant de me relever. Cet homme avait attisé ma curiosité. Aucune des deux pies ne remarqua que je m'éclipsai, et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me diriger vers les escaliers que le blond venait d'emprunter.

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise depuis quelques minutes. Je sentais une sorte de regard se poser lourdement sur moi. J'avais beau pivoter et scruter les alentours avec attention, je ne voyais pourtant rien de suspect. Des gens tout ce qu'il y a de normal discutaient entre de leur travail ou que sais-je encore, sans me prêter aucune attention. Mais si je continuais à me retourner ainsi toutes les dix secondes en scrutant les alentours à la _Matrix_, ils allaient me prendre pour une folle. Je repris mon chemin, et de nouveau la sensation recommença. Je cherchai à comprendre d'où me venait cette étrange sensation que j'avais d'être espionnée. Cette impression me suivait en fait depuis que j'étais rentrée à l'appartement, et me collai des frissons dans le bas du dos.

Les évènements de la journée m'avaient rendue pleinement paranoïaque. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine quand je pris les escaliers à mon tour, m'enfonçant à chaque marche un peu plus dans le noir. L'ampoule au-dessus de moi semblait avoir grillée, et je dû être très prudente pour éviter de dégringoler le reste de l'escalier sur les fesses.

J'avais la folle impression que l'homme aux cheveux couleur bronze de ce matin me traquait pour me faire disparaitre à mon tour. Tout ceci m'avait clairement marquée. Si ça continuait ainsi, j'allais finir par devoir prendre un rendez-vous chez un psychologue.

La température à Chicago devrait frôler les 14 degrés Celsius, chose inhabituelle pour un été, mais ça ne me changeait pas trop de Forks et de son climat éternellement pluvieux. A vrai dire, j'avais même appris à apprécier la pluie et son calme relaxant. Toutefois, le froid qui régnait dans le niveau inférieur me fit frissonner à l'instant ou je posais un pied sur un tapis étrangement moelleux, essayant de me retrouver dans la quasi obscurité de l'endroit.

J'aurais aimé avoir ce que l'on appelait communément des yeux de chat histoire de m'y retrouver plus facilement. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de voir à au moins un mètre, mais ça ne servit à rien. J'avançais donc doucement, un pas après l'autre, et une main faiblement tendue devant moi au cas ou un mur tenterait de me sauter dessus pour me mettre k.o.

Je me débrouillai assez bien, et j'avais relâché toute méfiance au bout de plusieurs mètres dans ce long couloir. Je sais bien que le manque d'éclairage au dû m'alerter que logiquement, je n'étais peut-être pas censée me trouver là, mais ma curiosité bien plus forte que ma raison me poussa à encore avancer. Je voulais savoir si cet homme était bien Jasper, ou non.

En quelques heures, cet homme avait fini de m'obséder, littéralement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me perturbait autant chez lui. Peut-être son regard si profond, ou son allure réservée et calme. Bizarrement, je crois qu'un détail de son physique m'affectait plus qu'autre chose.  
Ses cheveux blonds. J'avais conscience de la stupidité de mes propos, mais sa chevelure me perturbait. Pire, elle me _stressait_. J'avais presque peur de cette couleur et de cette coiffure qu'il me semblait avoir déjà vu auparavant, sur quelqu'un lui ressemblant étrangement. Je sais que si Charlie était là et me revoyait penser à cela, il ne serait pas content. Enfant, j'avais dû avoir des heures et des heures de thérapie pour chasser l'image de cet homme blond en costume noir qui me terrifiait au point de m'en faire pleurer chaque nuit. Le médecin et mon père avait conclu à un ami imaginaire que je m'étais créer petite alors que je souffrais de ma condition d'enfant unique, et qui avait, suite au choc de la perte de ma mère, peu à peu changé dans mon esprit jusqu'à devenir la caricature du mal personnifié. C'était un blabla que j'avais à peine compris. Je n'avais après tout que 7 ou 8 ans, mais j'étais pourtant sure d'une chose. Je n'avais pas imaginé cet homme, pas le moins du monde. J'étais sure, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, d'avoir un jour croisé cet homme. Je _savais_ que je l'avais vu à un moment de ma vie, et plus encore que sa belle apparence ou l'air angélique de ses traits, c'est le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, littéralement, qui l'avait ancré dans ma mémoire.

Malheureusement pour moi, Charlie n'avait jamais voulu croire à cette histoire, ni n'avait pris la peine de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Peut-être parce que la mort de Renée l'avait détruit, ou qu'il n'était pas prêt à prendre la garde de son enfant après ces longues années ou j'avais vécue avec ma mère loin de lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis cette histoire, il avait décidé de se borner à croire que j'avais ce qu'il appelait une imagination débordante, et me suggérait souvent que me lancer dans une carrière d'écrivain serait une bonne chose pour moi.

Si même mon propre père ne voulait pas croire en l'un de mes pires souvenirs, et qui était profondément ancré dans ma mémoire, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire ? J'avais simplement décidé d'enfouir cette partie de moi dans ma tête, et je n'y avais plus repensé depuis un moment. C'était bien sur avant que je ne rencontre Jasper, et qu'il ne fasse ressurgir de mon esprit un passé qui aurait mieux fait de rester enterré.

Perdue une fois encore dans mes pensées, mon pied manqua quelque chose, une marche sournoise peut-être, ou alors je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds sans m'en rendre compte, mais il en résultat que je perdis l'équilibre en émettant un petit son de souris se faisant avoir par la tapette.

Je fermais les yeux par réflexe et n'eut pas le temps de tendre les bras pour amortir la chute que j'entrais en contact avec quelque chose de dur. De dur, et de mou à la fois. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel au juste ?

J'ouvris un œil avec méfiance et rougie comme par automatisme en voyant que mon nez était contre une chemise noire. Une chemise noire portée par nul autre qu'un torse. Un torse ! Oh mon Dieu. C'était donc un truc masculin qui m'avait empêché de me casser un os. Je suppose que j'aurais dû dire un merci ou une autre petite chose du genre pour ne pas paraitre totalement cruche mais ça me semblait impossible, sur le coup.

Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais était aussi proche physiquement de quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Je veux dire, j'avais déjà frôlé des hommes oui, mais là j'étais littéralement collé à cet homme dans un couloir plongé dans le noir dans le sous-sol glauque d'un petit café légèrement douteux.

Je restai crispée là dans les bras de cet homme qui me soutenait gentiment, et qui semblait me scruter dans le noir.

« Bella, que fais-tu ici ? » murmura une voix que je ne connaissais déjà que trop bien.

Je relevai la tête et ouvris des yeux gros comme des soucoupes en me reculant vivement, me projetant hors du cercle de ses bras. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Jasper Cullen se trouvait devant moi, la lumière de son téléphone portable nous éclairant un peu tous les deux. L'ébauche d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi, me forçant à reculer à chaque fois un peu plus.

« Bella, je crois que tu nous facilites un peu trop les choses. » il sourit encore, et porta sa main jusqu'à ma joue dans un geste qui me sembla être celui d'un avertissement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'osai ni reculer, ni bouger. Une aura de danger semblait flotter dans l'air et pour une fois, je n'allais pas chercher fuir. Quelque chose me disait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

« Elle a une amie en commun avec Rosalie. Ce monde est décidément trop petit. Ça n'a plus rien d'amusant. »

Une nouvelle voix, profonde et trainante, se fit entendre dans mon dos. Je pivotais rapidement, surement trop vite, afin de poser le regard sur un homme dont j'eu du mal à distinguer les traits, du moins durant les cinq premières minutes. Parce que ensuite, la lumière du téléphone de Jasper se dirigea vers lui, et la chevelure bronze de ce matin apparut de nouveau devant mes yeux. J'eu le temps de plonger dans ses yeux verts quelques secondes, et de sentir le sang se retirer de mon visage avant qu'un mouvement flou n'apparaisse à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Et ensuite, ce fut le noir.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir._

_Bon je me dois de poster ceci ici avant de vous dévoiler le chapitre parce que j'ai pris un retard IMMENSE dans l'écriture et la publication de cette fiction et j'en suis désolée. Vraiment. J'ai étais pas mal occupée dernièrement. Pas mal paresseuse aussi. Et puis, je ne vais pas sur le pc tous les jours, et j'écris quand j'ai le temps sur le bloc note de mon iPhone. Je ne suis pas très douée niveau synchronisation, donc ça me prend parfois du temps à me rappeler de copier mes blocs notes sur word, et c'est un total cafouillis dans mes notes et… donc ceci explique cela. MAIS, parce que heureusement, il y a un "mais" je me suis remise sérieusement dans le bain. J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus long, et je vais faire en sorte que ceux qui vont suivre prennent le même chemin._

_Oh, j'ai aussi fait un petit choix perso. Mes chapitres seront postés le vendredi. J'aime bien le vendredi, c'est sympa comme jour. Du coup, je ne promets pas qu'il y ait un chapitre par semaine. Parce que, je ne suis pas rapide dans l'écriture, je pense que vous l'avez compris. Je vais donc faire en sorte qu'il y en ai au moins un toutes les deux semaines. Un toutes les trois semaines au pire des cas. En espérant que ça vous va, parce que moi je vais essayer de me tenir à ce petit planning._

_Encore désolée pour le retard. Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture, et prenez soin de vous._

_Xoxo_

_Jo'_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 4 _**

_Edward POV._

_"All comes back to haunt you, in the end" Nick Jonas.  
_

_All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu une telle patate. Isabella, ou Bella comme l'appelait Jasper, c'était écroulée dès l'instant où elle m'avait vue. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit ! Dieu que c'était frustrant. Je m'étais reculé d'un pas et l'avait laissée s'effondrer au sol, prenant bien garde qu'elle ne touche pas mes chaussures neuves. J'avais même laissé à Jasper le soin de la soulever et de la porter jusqu'à notre repaire secret quelques portes plus loin.

Cette fille était ou totalement stupide, ou alors elle ne possédait aucun instinct de survie. Jasper c'était montré trop peu discret en venant l'observer, et plutôt que de rester sagement assise, elle c'était jetée d'elle-même dans la gueule du loup. C'en était presque ridicule. Surtout que je soupçonnais mon frère d'observer en fait la brune qui tenait compagnie à ma nouvelle jeune ennemie.

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé de cuir vert en remontant les manches de ma chemise, donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise installée en face de moi pour éveiller la marmotte attachée dessus. Je perdais patience. Elle allait finir avec une balle entre les des yeux si les choses continuait ainsi.

Jasper, appuyé contre la porte me surveillait malheureusement, veillant à ce que je n'aille pas trop loin avec la brune. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire d'elle.

Carlisle la voulait vivante pour lui soutirer des informations, et moi je voulais être sure qu'elle ne parle pas. C'était la première fois qu'un témoin des crimes de la famille Cullen avait le droit de rester en vie. Cette gamine à la peau pâle avait le pouvoir de nous détruire et ça me mettait hors de moi. Je ne supportai pas que qui que ce soit puisse être en mesure de toucher à ma famille, et encore moins une fille. Surtout une fille sortant de sa cambrousse comme c'était le cas de cette Bella.

Je m'étais brièvement renseigné sur elle, et sa vie était pathétique. Indigne d'intérêt pour moi. Fade, sans rien d'excitant ou autre. Un peu comme le reflet de son apparence. Bon, j'abusais surement un peu. Elle était quand même jolie, dans son genre.

Je tendis le bras vers elle et écarta un rideau de cheveux presque noirs pour enfin pouvoir pleinement observer un visage blanc comme la mort et finement dessiné. Elle portait peu de maquillage, et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres d'une couleur naturellement rosée. Oui, autant pour moi, elle n'était pas aussi fade que ça.

Je me renfonçais contre le cuir souple et confortable et observai sa petite tête pencher étrangement sur le côté alors qu'elle était toujours évanouie. Tout naturellement, mon regard glissa sur son corps que je voyais enfin de prêt. Je parcouru rapidement ses jambes fine avant de remonter plus haut vers son ventre étonnement plat, même si je ne décelais rien de sportif en elle. Et puis enfin, je montai jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je gardais toujours ça pour la fin. La poitrine est ce qu'il y a de plus beau chez une femme, avec les cheveux. Soyons réaliste, il n'y a rien de pervers là-dedans. Les lesbiennes aiment les seins, les hétéros aiment les seins et même les gays aiment les seins. Conclusion ? Les seins, c'est génial. Et la petite Swan avait eu une bonne croissance à ce que je pouvais en juger.

Je n'eus aucune honte à glisser la main jusqu'au haut de sa robe afin de la baisser légèrement et d'avoir une meilleure vue. De toute façon, elle ronflait toujours.

« Tu t'amuses bien Edward ? » Jasper suivait chacun de mes gestes, profitant lui aussi de mon inspection.

« Ça passe. Tu crois qu'elle est vierge ? »

« Elle l'es Eddy. Je peux te l'assurer. Je l'ai senti paniquer quand je la tenais. Pourquoi, elle t'intéresse ? »

« Non. Trop jeune pour moi. Et je n'aime pas les filles inexpérimentées. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha de moi avant de venir se glisser derrière Bella, et souleva son menton du bout des doigts pour mieux la voir. Sa tête bascula en arrière, entrainant sa cascade de cheveux bruns dans le mouvement. Vu qu'il se tenait debout derrière elle, il avait une vue plongeante sur son visage et plus encore. Un de ses doigts couru fraichement sur les lèvres de la petite. Elle lui plaisait. Je pouvais aisément le dire. Jasper et son attirance pour les pauvres petites filles en détresse. De mon côté, j'avais une préférence pour celle que je pourrais essayer de soumettre. J'aimais les challenges.

"Essaie de ne pas trop l'abimer. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir l'occasion de la connaitre plus amplement."

"Tu m'étonnes."

Je ne pus retenir un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il retirait à regret ses doigts. J'allais devoir être raisonnable. Je repris mon sérieux, et donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le dessous de la chaise, plus fortement. Le choc et le bruit mélangé produits par mon geste arrivèrent enfin à leurs fins et la fille se réveilla en sursaut, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle mit un moment à ce rendre compte de la situation, et je ne l'aidai pas le moins du monde à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses yeux chocolat scrutaient la chaise, se demandant surement naïvement pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à s'en relever. C'était alors qu'elle vit enfin les cordes, étroitement liées autour de ses poignets sur les hanses de bois de lourde chaise. Pour plus de sécurité, j'avais aussi pris soin de la lier aussi au niveau du pli du coude. Je savais d'expérience que libérer son poignet d'une entrave était relativement simple. Je ne voulais surtout pas la voir se redresser et essayer de s'échapper.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle se débâtit un peu, surement pour la forme, avant de réaliser ne pas pouvoir bouger. Je souris, fier de moi. J'avais toujours eu un dont quand il s'agissait d'associer filles et cordes. Je devais remercier Jasper et Emmett à l'occasion pour m'avoir entrainé quand j'avais 15 ans dans un club réservé à une sorte de culte penchant vers le sado masochisme. En y repensent bien, ça coulait un peu de sources que mes frères et moi soyons dominants sur les bords. On avait ça dans le sang, si je puis dire. Notre famille détenait le pouvoir, et il était réservé aux hommes. Nous avions grandis avec l'idée préconçue que les femmes étaient inférieures aux hommes. Et ça m'allait très bien ainsi.

Isabella ne parla pas, ni même ne demanda qui nous étions. Je haussai les sourcils et échangeait un regard avec Jasper. Si elle restait en mode mollusque nous n'allions aller nulle part et nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme de gros saint Bernard n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

C'était curieux de voir qu'elle ne tremblait pas. Je la sentais effrayée mais elle semblait prendre sur elle pour ne rien laisser paraitre. C'était stupide. Vouloir jouer les héros me donnait juste envie de lui faire encore plus mal. Je fronçais les sourcils et défiait du regard les yeux chocolat d'Isabella, attendant qu'elle craque et qu'elle baisse les siens en premier, ce qu'elle fit en 17 secondes.

Sérieusement, elle avait vraiment crue pouvoir se montrer plus forte que moi ? Petite idiote. Je m'étirai et me relevait tout en sentant toujours le regard cette fois discret de la fille. Comprenant bien vite qu'elle essayait de mettre un nom sur mon visage, je choisis ce moment pour laisser apparaitre l'arme accrochée à ma ceinture d'un subtil mouvement de bras, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Evidemment, mon arme fit son petit effet sur la demoiselle qui essaya une nouvelle fois de libérer ses poignets. La pauvre enfant. Plus elle tirait sur les cordes, plus elles se ressaieraient.

La compréhension quand à ce qui était en train de ce passer s'infiltrait à travers chaque pore de sa peau et c'était limite jouissif. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus. L'appréhension, l'excitation du crime à venir, et le goût délicieux de la peur de la victime.

Si j'avais vécu à l'aire des dinosaures, j'aurais surement était un de ces reptiles puissant et sournois, évoluant innocemment au sein d'une troupe avant de tous les massacrer en un tour de main. _J'étais le mal incarné, et j'aimais ça._

Je fis craquer mon cou en produisant un son extrêmement désagréable avant de me pencher sur elle, mes bras prenant appui de chaque côté de son corps sur les bords des accoudoirs, frôlant sa peau froide. Elle essaya à un moment de détourner le visage, mais Jasper détenait déjà une emprise sur ses cheveux qu'il avait enroulés autour de son poignet, et il eut bien vite fait de la remettre en place.

Je me redressai sans prêter attention à son petit couinement de douleur et retournait m'assoir en défaisant cette fois entièrement ma cravate. Je la repliais soigneusement avant de la poser à côté de moi sur le cuir du fauteuil ou se trouvait déjà tout ce que j'avais extrait de la petite pochette d'Isabella, c'est à dire en tout et pour tout une carte d'identité, un paquet de chewing-gum et une petite clef bleue. On peut dire que cette fille aimait voyager léger. Ou étais donc le sac à main obligatoire chez toute femme et contenant au moins trois kilos de babioles inutiles ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Elle parla enfin, et je pausais sur elle un regard dur en appuyant mes coudes sur mes jambes pour plus de stabilité.

« Tu poses vraiment la question petite Isabella ? Tu as vu une chose que tu n'aurais pas dû voir. Et vu que je ne peux pas te tuer, je vais devoir m'assurer un moyen que tu gardes le silence. Tu saisis ce que je te dis ou dois-je me montre plus, explicite dirons-nous ? »

Je parlai lentement en détachant chacun de mes mots afin d'être sûr qu'elle les saisisse bien. Pour arrêter l'école à son âge, c'est bien qu'elle ne devait pas être un génie.

Je me relevai, ne tenant pas vraiment en place tant cette histoire me mettait hors de moi. Je voulais lui faire mal. J'allais lui faire mal. J'en avais besoin, elle avait était trop curieuse. Je devrais avoir le droit de la balancer dans un lac mais non, au lieu de ça Carlisle m'avait fait une scène en m'interdisant de me débarrasser de cette poufiasse. Non mais il aimait se contredire ou quoi ? Je ne saisissais plus sa logique. C'est lui qui avait toujours insisté sur le fait de ne laisser aucun témoin. Aucune trace, aucune preuve de ce que nous faisions dans l'ombre de cette famille bien sous tous rapport de devait apparaitre. Il y avait bien trop de choses en jeu. Et là, il mettait en danger toute notre famille, notre empire sans vouloir me donner une seule raison tangible ? C'était dangereux bordel. Elle allait subir mes foudres. S'il le fallait, je lui couperai la langue. Jamais elle ne pourrait dire ce qu'elle m'avait vue faire. Car si l'un de nous tombait, tous les autres suivraient dans la foulée.

« Mais, je ne dirai rien, sinon je l'aurai... » La petite voix innocente de la fille se brisa avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Je la regardai en haussant un sourcil. C'était quoi ça ?

En deux pas, je fus auprès d'elle, et c'est en silence que je la toisais en me retenant de me saisir de mon arme. Au lieu de cela, ma main vola sur sa joue si rapidement qu'elle ne vit pas le coup venir. Vu comment ma peau me chauffa ensuite, elle avait dû le sentir passer. Je m'accroupie à sa hauteur en posant une de mes mains sur ses genoux, et attendit qu'elle pivote à nouveau sa tête vers moi.

Jasper avait lâché ses cheveux et c'était reculé dans l'ombre, choisissant de ne pas intervenir. Pas encore. Tant mieux. J'avais à la remettre en place. Je ne supportai pas l'insolence sous quelque forme que ce soit.

« Isabella. » Je l'appelai d'une façon relativement douce, essayant de la pousser à me regarder, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. « Isabella, repris-je, et cette fois ma voix se fit plus dure, qui t'a autorisée à parler ? Qui t'a donné le droit de m'interrompre ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas à quelque moment que ce soit t'avoir demandé ton avis. »

Sa lèvre trembla, et elle fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Je me remettait correctement debout, et sortit une cigarette que j'alluma sans la quitter des yeux.

« Réponds-moi ! » j'hurlai sans vraiment m'en rendre contre, la force de l'habitude, et la vis sursauter violemment. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, si je m'en referais au rythme de sa respiration qui c'était modifié. Mais je ne m'en souciai pas. Je levai la main pour la frapper à nouveau, et la vit se recroqueviller sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux lorsqu'une main vint freiner la mienne dans sa course.

« Eddy, sois gentils avec la jeune fille. » la puissance présente dans le bras d'Emmett me força à baisser le bras, et je le fusillai du regard en soupirant fortement.

La prochaine fois que je m'occuperais d'une « cliente », je penserai à verrouiller la porte. Je pensais déjà l'avoir fait d'ailleurs. Emmett me sourit innocemment, bousillant mon ambiance de terreur que j'avais pris soin à construire autour d'Isabella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ? Jaz et moi avons quelque chose à faire. Au cas où tu ne le remarquerais pas. » Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, en essayant de retrouver mon calme. Ce serait idiot qu'en plus de tout ça je me chamaille avec mon frère. Cette fille me mettait vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Emmett pencha la tête de côté, et regarda Isabella qui se cachait désormais derrière le long rideau de ses cheveux noirs. Mon frère, plus délicat que moi malgré ses grosses pattes et ses bras trop musclés, écarta ses cheveux pour voir la joue qui venait d'entrer en contact avec ma main quelques minutes plus tôt.

« J'ai entendu le coup du couloir. Tu te rends comptes ? Tu vas la briser en deux à ce rythme Edward. Et sa joue est déjà bleue. On va devoir la garder quelques jours le temps que ça s'estompe maintenant. »

Tant Isabella que moi le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il plaisantait ? Il avait vraiment intérêt à ce que ce soit une blague.

« Il a raison. » Jasper sortit de l'ombre, et s'approcha de nous sans même jeter un regard à son employée. « Le but est de faire en sorte qu'elle ne nous fasse pas remarquer. Je doute fortement que la laisser sortir avec un bleu de cette taille sur le visage n'attire pas l'attention. Et après avoir vu sa colocataire, elle me semble assez tenace pour la forcer à la dévoiler qui est à l'origine de cet hématome. Evitons donc la catastrophe à venir et prends là chez toi quelques jours. »

« Chez moi ? » je m'insurgeais, et plissai le nez avec dégout. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi d'avoir cette gamine chez moi au juste ? Je n'ai aucun endroit où la ranger. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude des animaux de compagnie. Il faudra surement la nourrir, ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, hors de question. »

Je secouai la tête avec dédain. Jamais cette fille ne mettrait les pieds chez moi. Elle n'était ni particulièrement belle, ni riche. Et il fallait bien évidement remplir ces deux conditions pour entrer chez moi. Sans exception.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Eddy. Rose est déjà furieuse que tu prennes aussi peu de précaution avec la gamine. Elle va devoir trouver une excuse à dire à Alice pour expliquer pourquoi Isabella ne rentre pas ce soir. » intervint alors Emmett en dégageant les cheveux de Bella de son visage, les coinçant derrière son oreille droite.

« Mais qui Diable est cette Alice ? » je levai les yeux au ciel, commençant à perdre patience. Les deux commères qui me servaient de frère parlaient toujours comme si j'étais sensé savoir qui étaient ces personnes.

« La petite brune à l'air diabolique. La colocataire de Bella, suis un peu. » Jasper fronça les sourcils, et me regarda sérieusement. Si je n'avais pas mémorisé qui était cette fille, c'est donc qu'elle avait bien peu d'importance.

« Vous êtes en train de m'arnaquer tous les deux. » je les fusillai du regard et mordit dans ma lèvre pour éviter d'hurler à nouveau. Ma gorge commençait à être douloureuse. J'avais du attraper froid durant mon jogging matinal. Et est-ce que je devrais préciser que quand j'étais malade, j'étais plus infecte que jamais ?

« Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours. Ce n'est pas la mort. »

« Très bien Emmett, alors si ce n'est pas la mort, très bien, je te la laisse. Toi et Rose avez surement un endroit ou la loger. Parce que moi, je… »

« Fait-moi le plaisir de la fermer et de cesser de te comporter comme un gamin Edward. Tu la prends et ce sans discuter ou je parle de ton manque de bonne volonté à Carlisle. »

Mon frère me coupa la parole sur un ton qui ne laissait pas le champ libre à toute forme de discussion et je me retrouvai contraint au silence. Jasper pouvait être assez effrayant quand il le voulait. Tout ça parce que c'était l'ainé, il avait plus de droit et de pouvoir que moi. Quelle injustice. Etions-nous revenus au temps du moyen âge pour que des principes aussi barbares puissent encore diriger une famille à notre époque ?

Je ne baissai cependant pas le regard, et soupira en m'approchant de la fille. Elle n'en finissait donc pas de me gâcher la vie cette petite idiote. Qu'elle aille en enfer. Je l'y enverrais d'ailleurs dès que possible.

En quelques brèves enjambées, je fus auprès de la source de mes problèmes et j'empoignai sa chevelure d'un geste vif, tirant sèchement sa tête en arrière dans la foulée avant de me pencher sur elle pour murmurer à son oreille, veillant à ce qu'elle saisisse bien chacun de mes mots.

« Bien, puisque mes frères me forcent à te garder avec moi, et crois bien que je fais ça à contrecœur, il va y avoir quelques règles à respecter. Premièrement, ne prononce plus un seul mot sans mon autorisation. Deuxièmement, je vais devoir te libérer pour que tu marches jusqu'à ma voiture. Fait un seul pas de travers et je t'assure que tu vas le regretter. Je connais des façons de faire mal que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer dans tes rêves les plus fous. »

Je me reculai de quelques centimètres pour examiner son visage, et vis exactement ce que je désirais y voir. De la peur. Parfait.

Elle tremblait presque d'ailleurs, et je souris d'un air satisfait avant de relâcher ses cheveux. Elle redressa la tête en grimaçant, et Jasper la regarda enfin sans dévoiler une seule émotion. Ma jeune victime sembla pâlir encore plus si c'était possible en le voyant. Quoi, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence ? Elle avait cru qu'il était partit peut-être ?

« Tu as toujours autant le don de t'attirer des ennuis ma petite. » il sourit sans joie et secoua la tête, nous laissant Emmett et moi en plein doute. Quoi, il la connaissait déjà ?

« Je me souviens de toi maintenant. » la voix frêle et basse d'Isabella résonna à nouveau dans la pièce et je n'eus même pas le réflexe de la punir pour cette prise de parole non autorisée. Ils communiquaient tous les deux, au sujet de quelque chose dont je n'avais, encore une fois, aucune idée.

« Putain. Vous faites chier avec vos énigmes. » J'émis un grognement mécontent pour ponctuer la fin de ma phrase et sortit de la pièce devenue étouffante en claquant la porte.

Je croisai Rose dans l'escalier mal éclairé menant au bar et elle m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir sèchement.

« La gamine. Elle est où ? » sa voix me semblait plus sèche encore que d'habitude. Quoi, elle aussi allait me faire une scène parce que je malmenai leur putain d'enfant prodige ?

« Dans le bureau du fond avec Jazz et Emmett. Pourquoi ? Tu vas toi aussi t'extasier sur cette pauvre petite fille innocente ? »

« Putain non. Je vais la tuer moi-même. »

Elle prit mon arme dans ma ceinture d'un geste vif et dévala les escaliers d'un pas décidé. Je me stoppai l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de lui emboiter le pas, un sourire aux lèvres. Ca commençait enfin à devenir intéressant.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et pénétra dans la pièce ou Jasper détachai déjà Isabella, l'aidant à se relever. Ce fut Emmett qui vit sa femme arriver dans la pièce, munie d'une arme redoutable, avertissant Jasper de sa présence d'un raclement de gorge avant de reculer prudemment. Toujours aussi courageux quand il avait à faire à Rose. Je devais quand même avouer que ma sœur était assez effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

« Jasper dégages ou je te tire aussi dessus. » Elle parla clairement, mais la menace dégoulinait de sa voix. On aurait dit un serpent prêt à attaquer.

« N'y pense même pas. » lui répondit son jumeau, aussi calme et dangereux qu'un psychopathe peut l'être.

« Tu te fous de moi Jazz ? Tu défends la fille de cette pute ? »

« Calme-toi Rose. En soit, la fille n'y peut rien. Sa mère est morte, la vengeance est faite. Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde clairement pas. » Il relâcha Bella et la confia a Emmett, qui se recula au lieu de l'attraper. Aucun d'entre nous de bougea pour l'aider lorsque Bella tomba au sol.

« Elle n'y peut rien ? Si tu savais à quel point je n'en ai rien à foutre. Sa mère a était la maitresse de papa. Elle a failli briser leur mariage et on se serait retrouvé avec cette connasse comme demi-sœur ! »

Mon cœur fit un drôle de bon, ressemblant un peu à la sensation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on rate une marche, et je me tournai vers Rosalie pour stopper la course de son bras qui se levait déjà pour viser la brune.

« Attends. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Briser le mariage ? C'est ridicule, jamais Carlisle n'aurait trompé maman voyons. Ils s'aiment. C'est le seul exemple de couple uni que j'ai jamais connu. »

« Visiblement tu les connais mal. Ou alors, tu as un sacré trou de mémoire. Tu as tué sa mère parce que papa t'a appris qu'elle était sa maitresse et qu'elle lui a volé quelque chose. Reviens à toi Edward. »

Jasper soupira et ne contredis pas Rose, me plongeant en plein dans mes souvenirs. J'avais beau me forcer et essayer à tout prix que la mémoire me reviennent, je ne me souvenais cependant de rien, à peine du meurtre. Cette femme n'était même pas belle. Isabella quant à elle m'était totalement sortie du cerveau.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous me cachez ? » je me pinçai l'arête du nez et essaya de respirer calmement. Carlisle avait trompé maman ? Quel enfoiré. Je l'avais toujours dit. Mais pour une fois, j'étais plus ou moins d'accord avec Jasper. La fille n'y était pour rien dans les affaires de sa mère. Je ne la tuerai pas pour ça. Je la tuerai pour ce qu'elle avait vue me concernant, et aussi parce qu'elle me tapait sur le système. Il fallait être juste.

Rose se tourna vers moi et me rendit mon arme à contrecœur en fronçant le nez, clairement loin d'être calmée. C'est Emmett qui allait devoir essayer de la calmer et de l'apaiser ce soir.

« Tu poseras la question à notre père. Je suis fatiguée et clairement pas d'humeur à supporter que cette saleté reste aussi près de moi. »

Elle gratifia Isabella, toujours assise au sol, d'un grand coup de pieds dans le ventre avant de sortir en claquant la porte si fort que l'un des petits vitraux noirs s'en détacha et se brisa au sol.

« Je comprends un peu mieux cette histoire maintenant. Mais ce n'est toujours pas très clair. Il manque une pièce au puzzle. » Emmett fronça les sourcils avant de partir sur ses mots, essayant de rattraper sa furie de femme dans le couloir.

De mon côté, je me tournai vers Jasper qui avait sorti son téléphone pour demander à l'un de ses employés de venir nettoyer les lieux derrières nous. Il ne montrait, comme d'habitude, aucune émotion et surveillait du coin de l'œil que notre jeune otage ne bouge pas. Je m'approchai d'elle pour la relever, et surpris son regard noir qui se posait sur moi avec une telle force que si je n'avais pas était Edward Cullen, j'aurais éventuellement pu être perturbé par autant de méchanceté contenue en un si petit être.

Je l'attrapai par le bras et la redressai avec force, resserrant étroitement mes doigts autour de son corps frêle dans le but évident de lui procurer de nouveaux bleus. Nous aurions à discuter plus tard de son insolence. Dans un lieu calme. Sans témoins. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que j'étais à l'origine du meurtre de sa mère. La colère qu'elle manifestait risquait d'être amusante à réprimander. Je la laisserai peut-être même me crier dessus pour voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Ensuite, nous passerions aux choses sérieuses.

Ramener Bella à ma voiture c'était révélé plus compliqué que ce que je croyais. La garce c'était débattue une bonne partie du chemin coupant à travers les sous-sols avant de nous ramener vers la sortie de derrière.

Je n'avais jamais eu pour l'habitude de passer par des sorties à la dérober, faisant plus penser à un lâche qu'autre chose, et je ne cessai de jeter des regards alentour par peur que quelqu'un ne remarque ma fuite douteuse. J'aimais sortir la tête haute par la porte principale. J'aimais voir, et être vus. Mais cette fois, la teigne ne me laissait pas le choix. Quelle situation stupide. Je n'avais pas Seth, mon homme de main, sous la main justement. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était en charge de tout ce qui était transport de marchandises, qu'il s'agisse d'objets ou d'êtres humains. Mais cet idiot c'était démit l'épaule en début de soirée, et il devait encore être dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, en attente de soin. L'enfoiré.

Je fini par faire assoir Bella sur le siège passager en rêvant tout éveillé de lui tirer une balle dans la tête sur le champ. Elle gigotait comme une anguille géante, sa peau douce glissant entre mes doigts au rythme de ses ruades. Je pris son fin poignet gauche afin de le menotter à la portière se trouvant à sa droite, lui souriant en resserrant au plus fort possible la pince contre sa peau. Si elle bougeait, et je ne doutais pas qu'elle allait le faire, elle se couperait. Peut-être mortellement si ça touchait les veines de son poignet et sa mort, qui serait alors accidentelle, ne pourrait pas m'être reprochée par Carlisle. Techniquement, elle ce serait tuer elle-même. Mieux. Je pourrais tout aussi bien prétendre qu'il s'agit là d'un suicide. La pauvre enfant n'aurait pas supporté la situation et tous ces évènements l'auraient amenée à une fin tragique. J'aimais assez bien cette option.

Je claquai ma portière et redémarra du parking du centre commercial ou je venais de m'arrêter acheter des rouleaux scotch, jetant un regard à ma prisonnière à l'air dépitée. Une ligne de son sang coulait le long de sa peau blanche quand je me décidai à enfin jeter un coup d'œil à son bras.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger le temps de ma course. Réponds-moi. As-tu crié à l'aide comme une pathétique poule le ferait ? »

Je tournai mon volant sur la gauche pour sortir de la zone industrielle, conduisant d'une main et tournant mon attention vers Bella qui se racla la gorge.

« Non. Je n'ai pas crié. Quel intérêt ? »

Elle fixa la route et se mordit la lèvre en rougissant, et rien que ça aurait suffi à trahir son mensonge. Mais cerise sur le gâteau, sa voix me prouva aussitôt qu'elle mentait. Elle était cassée, grésillante. Le genre de voix qu'on les filles lorsqu'elles crient trop ou qu'elles pleurent un long moment, j'avais eu tout le temps de le remarquer au cours de ces dernières années. Le visage de Bella étant secs et ses yeux toujours aussi clairs, il ne pouvait s'agir là que de la première option.

« Tu me mens Isabella. Tu es totalement idiote ou suicidaire au point que tu me pousses à abréger ta vie ? »

Je tournai un regard las vers elle. Je n'aimais pas me répéter, il me semblait le lui avoir déjà dit, et pourtant elle ne prenait pas le moins du monde mes paroles en considération. Et alors quoi ? J'allais devoir frapper plus fort ?

Je pense qu'elle essayait de m'impressionner en se montrant courageuse et téméraire. Comme toutes les héroïnes des bouquins niais pour adolescente en manque d'amour qu'elle lisait, si je m'en fiais à ce que j'avais vu dans sa bibliothèque à travers la fenêtre de son appartement, elle devait penser que réagir ainsi me prouverait quel sacré caractère de battante elle avait. Ohlala, me voilà totalement sous le charme de ce personnage si original ! Courageuse et téméraire. Bien sûr. C'est exactement ce que tout homme recherche en plus, en gros une chieuse insolente, stupide et egocentrique.

Je levai les yeux au ciel au fil de ma propre réflexion. Pourquoi avoir besoin de ce cacher derrière de tels personnages ? Je voyais de là que Bella n'était pas vraiment ce genre de fille. Elle tremblait, même si elle se tenait droite pour essayer de le cacher. Son poignet blessé lui faisait mal. Et elle allait probablement fondre en larmes d'une minute à l'autre. Elle était fragile bordel de cul, pas besoin de se faire passer pour Xena la princesse guerrière.

« Je vais me répéter pour la dernière fois avant que ne se produise un drame qui impliquerait que l'on retrouve ton corps sous un pont et ta tête dans un lac. Quand je te dis de rester calme, tu restes calme. Quand je te dis de me dire la vérité, tu dis la vérité. Et quand je te dis de ne pas hurler, tu ne hurles pas. Je me force déjà à être gentil et je suis actuellement au maximum de ma capacité. Je te donne un ordre, tu l'exécute. Et pitié, cesse de te prétendre être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Tu es une femme. Il n'y a pas de honte à ce que vous pleuriez. »

Elle détourna le visage et je parcouru rapidement quelques rues avant de tomber dans les embouteillages. Merveilleux. La nuit, les routes étaient censées être désertes. Fichus travaux. J'allais devoir trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps plus vite. Les vitres teintées de mon 4*4 nous laissaient à l'abri des coups d'œil constants de quelques jeunes se trouvant dans la voiture devant nous. C'est sûr que lorsqu'on voyait l'épave dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir des voitures de luxe comme la mienne. Pauvres ignorants. Quand je vis Bella grelotter sur le siège, je mis le chauffage et la radio, me contentant de faire claquer mes doigts sur le volant pour marquer mon impatience.

Je commençai à être mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que j'allais diable bien pouvoir faire avec cette fille ? J'étais sérieux plus tôt. Je n'avais la moindre idée de comment il faut prendre soin d'une fille quand on ne couche pas avec. Celles que je ramenai d'habitude ne restaient que pour la nuit. Elles n'avaient pas l'occasion de me côtoyer plus de quelques heures. J'avais "peur" de ce que cette fille pourrait apprendre en restant en ma compagnie quelques jours. Jasper me le payera.

Au moins deux jours ! J'allai avoir cette fille dans mon luxueux appartement au moins deux jours, et j'allais surement commencer à m'arracher les cheveux avant la fin de ce délai. Mon téléphone sonna sur le kit main libre et je décrochai, le haut-parleur s'activant automatiquement. Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil de cuir et regarda dehors a la recherche de mouvement.

« Alors Eddy, ça se passe bien avec la gamine ? » il avait l'air de trouver ça drôle si je me fiais à son rire étouffé de grizzly.

« Repose la question demain. Si elle est encore en vie, ce sera bon signe. »

J'étais toujours aussi tendu, mais discuter avec mon frère me détendit suffisamment pour que je ne sois plus d'une humeur de chien. Quand j'arrivai finalement en bas de mon immeuble une heure plus tard, Isabella dormait paisiblement. Enfin un peu de calme.


End file.
